


My Little Prince

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Needles, Nines does Gavin’s t-shot, Pampering, Plotless, Pyjamas, Reading, Trans Gavin Reed, shots, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: To promote a healthy sleep schedule, Nines reads to Gavin before bedtime.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	My Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted something somft in these trying times 😔  
> Please leave a comment!

“Are you ready, dear?” Nines asked. He had seated himself on the sofa in the tiny living room he and his boyfriend shared. Daylight outside was slowly bleeding into night, and even their cat, Rascal, had decided it was time to sleep. But perhaps Nines favorite Detective would take a little more convincing. 

“Almost!” He called down from their bedroom. Nines considered going to check on him, as normally Gavin didn’t mind Nines seeing him in any state of undress, but Gavin had told him it would be a surprise. 

He waited five minutes, and almost rethought his idea, until Gavin poked his head out of the doorway. A boyish grin was plastered on his face, and he almost seemed pleased with himself as he strutted out of the bedroom. “This look appropriate, babe?” 

Nines grinned. “It is perfect.” 

Along with the downiness of Gavin’s ungelled hair and how soft he looked when not wearing his binder, he now wore tight, dark blue pajamas, with tiny planets circling around them. “Thought it would go with the theme of the book tonight.” He mumbled, shifting from foot to foot.

“Of course, of course. I think it will go splendidly.” Nines purred. “Now, why don’t you lie down with Rascal, and I’ll give you your shot?” 

Gavin grimaced, but still stomped over to the couch, stretching out languidly and pulling a surprised rascal to rest against himself. Gavin wiggled his ass up at Nines. “This is your favorite part, isn’t it?” 

Nines snorted. “Of course, my dear. Nothing is better than contact with you.” 

Most of the current routine had been developed as a way to get Gavin to sleep on time. Without structure, Gavin routinely underslept, even pulling all-nighters in front of the TV. But now, he was in bed by 10:35 pm, and up with more than enough time to shower and have coffee in the morning. And Nines had to admit, he enjoyed it too. Reading to his boyfriend was much more enjoyable than listening to whatever TV programs Gavin watched. 

He reached onto the coffee table, where he had momentarily placed Gavin’s testosterone and needles. Gavin was occupied, playing with Rascal, and he only jolted a little when Nines tugged down his pants. 

“You should wear underwear to bed.” Nines chuckled, placing a kiss on Gavin’s bottom. That made the man really jolt. 

“Niiiines!” Gavin huffed. 

“What? You can even wear my boxers if you want.” He slid the needle in, Gavin only wincing slightly. Before Nines had stepped in, Gavin had been prone to forgetting doses of his testosterone. Gavin much preferred having it done for him. 

When the needle had emptied into him, Nines covered the mark with a Spider-Man bandaid and a kiss. Gavin wouldn’t know about the bandaid until he peeled it off, but it made Nines happier just to think about it. 

“All done?” Gavin asked. 

“Yes, my dear. I suppose you would like more of the little prince?” 

Gavin bobbed his head. “Uh huh! And may I have my snack now?” 

Snack was Nines’ way of making sure that Gavin had at least one thing to eat that day, and that it wasn’t so late that it upset his stomach. “Of course. The chocolate milk and grilled cheese are on the table.” The sandwich had ham and spinach added, to come closer to an actual meal for Gavin, but the chocolate milk was entirely treat. As was the chocolate chip cookie he had snuck onto the plate. 

Gavin grabbed them eagerly, gnawing happily as Nines began reading. Nines pretended not to notice Gavin feeding little bits and pieces of his food to Rascal. 

By the time Nines reached the part about the fox, Gavin’s eyes had drooped closed. 

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” He asked, brushing the back of his hand against Gavin’s forehead. 

“Uh huh.” Gavin mumbled. 

“Would you like to go to bed now? Or would you prefer bathtime?” Cupping Gavin’s face, he tilted his head up. Nines always loved how rough the stubble felt against him. 

“Bed. Think bed.” 

“Of course, my little prince.” He purred, scooping Gavin into his arms. Gavin yelped, and twisted slightly, but he stilled as Nines pressed a kiss onto his lips. “Anything for you.”


End file.
